Beautiful Stranger
by A Fountain Pen
Summary: Severus' agenda is a simple one. He's a loner, who likes D.A.D.A and potion making. He is prepared for every contingency except this... girl. Scarlet is a beautiful, charismatic girl from a wealthy pureblood family. A much darker truth lies inside her...
1. Chapter 1

Scarlet Swan hurried along the corridor not wanting more attention than what she had already received by slapping Rosier hard across the face. The nerve of him! Constantly asking her out on dates and looking at her that way. She was so fed up with him! She wanted to focus on anything but him right now. She sighed. If she was lucky she would probably find an empty compartment all to herself along the back of the train. Then she found one. She opened the door ignoring the fact that it was completely empty except for a boy, a year or two, older than her.

"Hey, um do you mind if I sit he-" but she stopped abruptly at the sight of him. The one and only Severus Snape, who had tutored her a couple of years ago, was sitting there absorbed in a book. Or was absorbed - but he was now standing up pointing his wand fixedly at her. When he realized who she was he lowered his wand.

"Hey, Severus would you mind if I seat here?" She asked in a relieved voice.

He eyed her warily and answered in a curt nod. Scarlet smiled politely and sat down. He was quite struck at the sight of her. After she no longer needed his tutoring he hardly had seen her around. Even though she was a year younger than him. She had changed quite a lot and had gained herself a reputation with Hogwarts boys from all houses and even from older ones too.

Trying to start a conversation she brought up the subject of Potions which she knew he had a genuinely interest in. " So how are you? I know it's been a while since we've stopped Potions together"

"I'm just fine. So do you still struggle with Potions? " he replied rather reluctantly.

"There have been many changes in "that" department. I have changed." she stated.

"Lovely for you, now I will resume my reading. Some of us have more important things to do."

"Right" she said and she took her copy of _Numerology and Gramatica_ out.

They kept that way for most of the trip and he ignored her for the rest of the trip. When she could not keep reading she made her do something she would normally not do. She went and sat besides him to try and figure out what he was so absorbed in. Caught of guard he snapped the book shut and looked closely at her. He hadn't realized that in fact she was much too close and he stiffened. Scarlet seemed to notice this.

" Oh, Severus do I make you –putting a lot of emphasis in the next word- uncomfortable? With that she leaned even closer.

Severus bobbed his head, awkward around her anyway and more so when he had nowhere to retreat to immediately. She was just looking at him. He felt like a bug beneath a pin as she tapped her finely sculpted nails against the stiff fabric of his robes.

"You look nervous" she stated

"Lovely for you. Now if you'll excuse me." Severus moved to turn, but Scarlet's hand reached out for him.

"You don't need to rush off." Her hand was very small. Even on Severus' thin wrist her hand seemed tiny.

"What do you think you are doing? Get away from me now! " Hostility crept into Severus' voice. His body was tense and he was eager to leave.

"Your wish is my command". Enjoying this new source of entertainment she removed his book from his legs and sat on his lap.

"Is this better? " she said flashing a mischievous smile.

Severus was about to loose control when-

"Severus, I've been meaning to-" but Lily Evans stopped at the sight before her. Severus Snape had a girl sitting on his lap. Not just any girl but he had Scarlet Swann – Hogwarts most envied girl. The girls hated her because of her looks and because her outstanding talent. Lily found that she was rooted to the spot, she couldn't believe her eyes. She was caught of guard and she honestly didn't know what to say.

Scarlet looked at her expectantly while Severus sat there in complete shock. Doesn't anyone knock?, he thought to himself

"Sorry, I've should have knocked first" she said and blushed furiously.

"Well Evans, get a move! Don't just stand there!" Scarlet snapped.

Lily turned on her heels and closed the door. She would talk to Severus later. Coming out of his shock Severus pushed Scarlet away. But she did not look offended. Within seconds the train came to a halt. Before going out of the compartment Scarlet told him one last thing.

" You'll warm up to me over time… I just know it" she said winking.

Severus just stood there completely shocked and puzzled about what just had happened.

"This – he thought to himself - is going to be year full of surprises."


	2. Chapter 2

Although she knew that everybody's eyes where on her, Scarlet Swan walked slowly. She needed time to gather her thoughts and clear her mind. So much was happening at the time. As she moved in dim solitude down the road to the Hogwarts carriages, the challenge of the past two years weighed heavy on her bones.

She had followed her duties to the letter. Memories came back swiftly…

She was fooling around with her boyfriend Jamie. Happy memories came back to her. Their first date, the letters, the gifts, the notes between classes and their kisses. Those had been the happiest times of her life. For her everything was perfect. Until one day…

It had all started on a Hogsmeade trip. They had gone far away from the village and it was getting dark. All was fine until Jamie became lost. Scarlet was not worried she thought that it was a joke. Then she found him laying on the ground scarcely breathing. She cried for help and nobody came. Hours passed or minutes she didn't know.

Then as if summoned there several hooded figures appeared surrounding them. She didn't know who they were but she did not hesitate.

"Please help him" she managed to stammered for her too was becoming numb.

"We can help you" one of the figures said.

"Really? Would you do that? I would be ever so grateful" but she was cut of by one of the figures speaking.

"In exchange for something of course…" a figure said.

Her heart skipped a beat; she had nothing of value to offer them. As if one of them had read her mind he said.

"You are from Hogwarts right? We could use your help" he whispered.

The she had learnt who they were and whom they worked for. They were a group of people called Death Eaters. Then slowly one of the hooded figures lowered his hood to reveal a very handsome young man. He then introduced himself as Voldemort and introduced the rest of them as well. The rest of their conversation was a blur to Scarlet now. Next thing she knew was that she was making an unbreakable vow and she was linking hands with him.

She vowed that she would be fulfilling his wishes for the next years until she was told she was free. He had vowed that he would heal Jamie and protect him from harm. After the pact they all dissaparated and Jamie was starting to gain consciousness. To her dismay when Jamie woke up he didn't recognize her and started to run away deeper into the forest and he never came back. Now a certain Dark Lord owned her and she was alone.

That had been 2 years ago.

Now as Scarlet Swan ascended the staircase to the Great Hall, she tried to comprehend the chain of events that had led her into selling 10 years or more of servitude to Voldemort.

She took a deep breath and stepped into the Great Hall.


End file.
